As an image indicator (marker) employing a combination of a lens and a mark, an image indicating sheet including a lenticular lens and an image formation layer is known. The lenticular lens has a structure in which a plurality of cylindrical lenses are arranged side by side. In addition, the image formation layer is a mark corresponding to each cylindrical lens. When the image indicator is viewed from the side of the convex surface parts of the cylindrical lenses, the image of the mark moves or deforms depending on the viewing positions. The image indicator is suitable for a marker for recognizing position, orientation and the like of an object in the fields of augmented reality (AR), robotics, and the like. In addition, the arrangement mark and the like in various uses have been variously studied (see, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2).